The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ornamental Sage plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Salvia ‘Violet Riot’ or as the new plant. The new plant was discovered in the summer of 2012 by the inventor, Hans A. Hansen. Salvia ‘Violet Riot’ was the result of a chance seedling the residential perennial garden of the inventor in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The female (seed) parent and male (pollen) parent are both unknown. Salvia ‘Violet Riot’ was placed in comparison trials at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in the summer of 2013 and approved for introductions that year by the inventor, Hans A. Hansen. The plant was then further tested with asexual propagation by tip cuttings taken in 2012. The resulting plants of Salvia ‘Violet Riot’ asexually propagated at the same wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. have been found to be true to type and stable in successive generations.